The Other Cat
by EverydayGleek
Summary: Laura finds a kitten on campus and decides to bring it back to her room. Carmilla is not pleased.


"What the hell is this?" Carmilla exclaims as she walks into the shared dorm room, her eyes burning holes into the small, fluffy creature being held in her girlfriend's arms. Laura looks up at Carmilla with a small smile on her face, her fingers running through the small creatures gray fur. The small creature purrs adorably and a look of adoration crosses Laura's face, while a look of pure unadulterated hate crosses Carmilla's face. "Cupcake, who is this? _What_ is this?"

"It's obviously a kitten Carmilla; I named her, Rochelle. Isn't she just the cutest little kitty?" Laura coos, snuggling her nose into the kitten's fur. Carmilla growls under breath at the sight of Laura looking so smitten with a cat who is not her. This is unacceptable. Carmilla should be the only pussy Laura is obsessed with. This kitten must go.

"She's something alright, but cute is definitely not a word I'd use to describe her. Where the hell did you find her anyway?" Carmilla sneers out, eyeing the kitten with disdain.

"I found her roaming around campus earlier today. She was hiding in one of the bushes by the walkway." Laura says absently as she gently strokes her hands against the soft gray fur. Carmilla narrows her eyes at the cat, scowling when the cat stares at her—seemingly mocking her. The brunette snarls and takes a seat on the edge of her bed, keeping a watchful eye on the kitten.

"Well, you should send her back to wherever you found her. We're not keeping that thing in our room."

"Isn't that a bit hypocritical of you? You're not only a vampire, but you are also a cat; why are you allowed to stay but Rochelle isn't?"

"Are you serious?" Judging by the look on Laura's face, she actually _is_ serious. "Wow, okay, well for starters: I'm your girlfriend. Second of all, I am a student here, and this is also my room. Third of all, I give you earth shattering orgasms and mind-blowing kisses. Do you really want me to go on?" Laura blushes and averts her gaze from her girlfriend, focusing all of her attention on her kitten. "Do you have anything to say?"

"Well, Rochelle is a bit cuddlier…"

"And I'm not?" Carmilla is met with silence. Her dark eyes widen in disbelief; this couldn't be happening. She was the fluffiest—most cuddliest—damn cat in all of Styria. "Wow, well okay. I think I'm going to leave you two alone then." She grits out, jumping up from her bed, and preparing to walk out.

"Carm, you're being ridiculous. There's no reason to be jealous. What's wrong with me wanting a second kitty? You're still my number one."

"Obviously not, cupcake." Carmilla says with an uncharacteristic pout. "But that is all fine and dandy. I think I'm going to go look for someone—I mean some_thing_—to eat. See you later, cupcake." She bends down to place a kiss atop Laura's head, hissing at the kitten when her eyes meet the large brown doe eyes of the small gray creature. "I'm watching you." She hisses out. The cat meows innocently, a seemingly mischievous glint in its eyes. Carmilla narrows her eyes one last time at the little devil and turns to leave the room. She'll get that cat out of their room before the day is over. She'll make sure of it.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

As Carmilla walks back into her room later that day, she finds Laura sleeping and cuddled up to that little asshole of a kitten. She growls under her breath and quietly makes her way to the side of her girlfriend's bed. She slowly snatches the cat out of Laura's grasp, and once she has the kitten in her arms, she locks eyes with it. Their brown eyes lock, and Carmilla narrows her eyes the creature. "What do you think you're looking at? I'm sending you back to where you came from."

"Meow."

"Don't meow at me, kitty. You're not fooling me with your small furry frame, and your large brown doe eyes."

"Meow."

"I am not jealous of you."

"Meow."

"Don't be a smartass with me. Come on, let's go." Rochelle purrs and buries her head into the crook of Carmilla's neck, snuggling her body to fit into Carmilla's arms properly. "Oh no, that is not going to work on me." The kitten purrs again, nuzzling her head further into Carmilla's neck. Carmilla feels her resolve slowly breaking. This cannot be happening. "What kind of witchcraft is this? You have to be a witch of some sort. Surely, I would never fall under the spell of a witch, let alone the cuteness of a feline."

"Meow."

"Oh crap, I just called you cute didn't I? Ugh, this is what happens when you have an adorable human girlfriend. Great, now I've used the words 'cute' and 'adorable' in a matter of seconds." Carmilla complains to the kitten who stares back at her with a blank expression. Carmilla sighs to herself and takes a seat on her bed. "What am I going to do with you?"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Carm..." Laura mumbles out tiredly as she awakens from her nap. She squints open her eyes slightly, looking for any sign of her new kitten and her girlfriend. It looks like neither of them are in bed with her. She hopes Carmilla didn't throw the kitten out of the window, or you know, _eat_ it. Not that she thinks Carmilla would, but it's obvious her girlfriend wasn't as taken with the kitten as she was. She turns on her side and looks towards Carmilla's bed, her eyes widening in pleasant surprise when she takes in the sight before her. There, on Carmilla's bed, is Rochelle and Carmilla snuggling together; except Carmilla isn't in human form. She's in cat form. Laura jumps up from her bed and takes Carmilla's phone off of her computer desk. She turns on the phone's camera and takes a picture of the two sleeping cats.

"It looks like you've made a new friend, Carm." Laura whispers out, smiling widely at the small purrs escaping the cats' throats.

"Meow."


End file.
